


The Thing About Love

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: Carla, a multi-millionaire and successful businesswoman engaged to her fiance Frank Foster. She was the apple of his eye but will interference from another person cause a rift in their relationship?
Relationships: Carla Connor/Peter Barlow
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Success is one thing but love is another. Carla Connor, a successful businesswoman and millionaire lived life in the limelight with her boutique lingerie collection created with her own eyes and hands, starting off small was what it was about, she grew bigger and bigger until she reached the big time. She did it using seduction, through blood, through sweat and through the tears of stress but either she did it and she was proud to say that she could.

Then she found her true love, she had married before but she was sure this was true love; her partner Frank. He worked in the rag trade and he found him at a swanky business lunch in the city of Manchester. They had great banter, he respected her and she was the apple of his eye, he was the same to her.

It wasn't long before he popped the question, they were on a business in the romance capital of the world, he liked to call it; Paris to be precise. They were eating an indulgent meal playing off each other's words and the love was genuinely in the way. 

There were many reasons why Carla chose to accept his proposal. She loved him and he loved her, that was obvious. Then there was the fact that he was successful, which heightened her attraction to him. She loved the success he radiated off, yes she had everything in the world but now being a business partner with Frank and being his pleasure partner, they were in each other's shoes all the time; she wouldn't have it any other way.

They soon moved in with each other. They bought a luxury estate house, ten bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, in the sunny outskirts of Manchester. It was luxurious, this was how she envisioned her life and the fact that the schoolgirl dream came true, it added to Franks appeal. 

They hired staff to do the cooking, the cleaning as well as a gardener for the gardening. Carla was one for the men and Frank, likewise, was one for the women. This did rile some of their workers, especially the female ones, as it felt like Frank was perving on them; one in particular thinking this was Peter Barlow.

Peter Barlow's wife, Leanne Barlow, worked as a cleaner and under Franks watchful eye, Peter cringed at how she would try to please him and overstep the mark with that. It wasn't jealously, well he didn't think it was, but it was the fact he was a sleazeball. He didn't know how Carla put up with him but he had no reason to judge, he got paid at the end of the day as well as Leanne. They needed these jobs to provide for Peter's son, Simon.

Today was a special occasion, well, special to Carla and Frank that is, not the serving staff. Frank and Carla were hosting a lavish dinner party for Carla's friends and family. Her ex-sister-in-law was going to be coming, Michelle Connor was her name. She was going to be with her partner Ciaran. Carla couldn't wait to play hostess and neither could Frank to an extent. There would only be the four of them this time so there weren't many people to impress but like Frank always said 'I pay my workers to do a good job, and that they should do' and if they didn't put on an exhilarating display; they would be sacked.

Maria, Carla's personal stylist and hairdresser who resided in the house was dressing her this evening. She was going to be teaming her glossy black hair and a red crimson satin dress and her infamous black heels. Maria made sure she looked flawless, that was her goal at the end of the day. She did a smoky look with her eyes which enhanced they greenness. Carla was effortlessly beautiful and was elegant in her ways, she always dressed up, even when she wasn't going out, she always made herself presentable and Maria guessed that was why Frank like her; why else would he like her?

"You look amazing" Maria gushes, her hands on her hips as they look in the full-length mirror situated in the cloakroom off the master bedroom

"You think?" Carla hums; she did look beautiful but there was an underlying insecurity where she always second-guessed herself but with Frank's reassurance she knew that she would feel her confidence skyrocket

"I dont think, love" Maria chuckles as Carla smirks "You look stunning, Frank is one lucky man"

"Yeah" Carla nods "I guess you're right"

"What time is your sister in law coming?" Maria asks inquisitively as Carla hums glancing at the clock on the wall 

"Soon" Carla smiles widely "I haven't seen our 'Chelle in ages or met that fella of hers. It'll be truly amazing to see her again" 

"I bet it will. You've been missing her a lot haven't you?" Maria smiles gently at her boss, Carla nodding in agreement as well as giving a twirl in front of the mirror "I dont know why you're looking at yourself"

"Maybe I'm just vain" she cackles as Maria laughs slightly, Frank entering the room "Hello Franky" she purrs strolling over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck

"Doesn't she look amazing?" Maria gestures to Carla's dress and her body in general as Frank nods impressed

"You've done a good job there Maria" Frank nods as Maria claps her hand excitedly "You will definitely be getting your pay packet at the end of the week, I might even sneak a bonus in there for this evening"

"Oh well that is very generous of you Frank" Maria flutters her eyelashes before collecting all of her bites "I hope you both have a lovely evening"

"Thank you, Maria" Frank nods as he wraps his arms around Carla's body "And you my dear, you look beautiful"

"Oh well I do aim to please" she murmurs huskily as Frank smirks kissing her passionately on the lips before a knock on the door interrupts them both; Frank groaning in response 

"Please come in" Carla calls slipping out of Franks embrace as their servant, Peter, enters the room "Ah, Peter, what can we do for you?"

"Mrs Connor, I would like to inform you that Michelle Connor and her partner, Ciaran McCarthy have arrived" Peter nods at Frank who smiles taking Carla's hand in his; delicate to the touch

"Thank you, Peter, we will be down soon" Frank confirms as Peter nods closing the door "Will they like me?"

"We're in the same boat Franky" Carla reminds him planting a soft kiss on his lips "I dont know Ciaran and you dont know Michelle...and Ciaran but I can tell you that Michelle is lovely and she's ever so supportive. We wouldnt want to keep the guests waiting would we?"

"No you're right" Frank nods taking her hand and leading her out the room, the both of them heading down the stairs

"Michelle" Carla smiles genuinely as she brings her in for a hug "I've missed you so much"

"Likewise" Michelle agrees "And you must be Frank?" she questions as Frank nods leaning in to plant a kiss on each of her cheeks "He's a keeper"

"I know" Carla smiles kissing her partner softly on the cheek "Sorry, you must be Ciaran. It's love to meet you in person having heard so much about you"

"Likewise with you. Michelle said you were stunning and she wasnt lying" Ciaran smiles as Carla nods already lapping Ciaran into her web of seduction causing Frank to smile proudly at her attempts to play the 'trophy wife'

"If you would like to follow me to the dining room" Peter appears as Carla and Frank smile at him "We're going to start with the Chiraz" he sort of grits out, Peter was always funny around alcohol, no, he was addicted but as he wanted to be paid at the end of the week Frank made no choice but to make him suck it up as in all honesty he was a good worker; Peter pulled out the chairs for the ladies like he was instructed to do

"This house truly is lovely, the both of you" Michelle smiles as she sits opposite her friend watching as Peter placed a white cloth under the bottle of fine Chiraz; the silky red liquid dripping effortlessly into the crystal-like glasses "Thank you"

"Would any of you like any complementaries with your drinks?" Peter asks with a smile as he places the bottle at the end of the table 

"I think we will be fine Peter" Carla nods kindly noticing no one really knew what to say "Thank you for the offer though"

"I will bring the food out when it's ready. I hope you enjoy your meals" he smiles before leaving them to it, Carla placing her hand on Frank's hand

"So how is your lingerie line going Carla?" Michelle asks sipping gingerly on her wine as Carla picks up her glass and raises it to her lips; the blood-red liquid she had been drooling over

"Yeah, it's been going very well actually. We've been expanding to the big 'cheap' competitors, that's what Frank likes to call them anyway" Carla smiles glancing to her partner who was scanning her body "We use local workers, English workers, it gives our products a...what do you call it?"

"A more sentimental, home from home feel to them" Frank nods squeezing Carla's hand as she smiles at him 

"Well I am glad things are going well for you as you do deserve happiness Carla" Michelle smiles raising her glass "To the future"

"Yes" Frank nods raising his glass "To the future"

The thing about love is that it can blur boundaries and make you giddy as if you were drunk. Right now Carla couldn't tell if she had too much wine that evening or if she was so in love. Lying in bed in a state of dehydration and a claggy throat she needed water. She peeled Frank's arm off herself from where he was possessing her sleeping state and walked in a zombie-like trance of tiredness to the kitchen where she opened the fridge to grab some ice cold water which had been left by one of the staff there. 

"Step away from the fridge, I mean it!"

"What the?" Carla frowns before laughing slightly rubbing her forehead as well as raising the glass to her lips "I thought you were meant to be going home?"

"Gosh it's you Ms Connor" Peter huffs, "I thought there was a burglar and no, I shouldn't be at home, Mr Foster hired me as in-house security" he replies innocently dropping his weapon of choice; a dining room chair

"Oh did he?" she frowns, maybe Frank did tell her and she forgot "I don't remember"

"Well I'm sorry if I scared you but to be honest you were probably scared of me attempting to wield a dining room chair at you" 

"Yeah, an odd weapon of choice. You're not a very good security guard if you can't defend yourself" she chuckles as Peter grins "Anyway thank you for tonight, you did a stellar job at entertaining all of us"

"Well it's what I'm paid for" Peter nods as Carla smiles "Maybe you could have a word Fr-Mr Foster about that weapon; as long as it's a weapon of choice"

"Ha, you wish!" she cackles "Anyway I must get back to bed before he's wondering why the other side of the bed has gone cold"

"Well I hope you manage to get some sleep" Peter smiles sincerely as Carla nods "Andi hope you enjoy your glass of water as well"

"Andi hope you enjoy wielding dining room chairs for the evening"

An awkward silence occurred before Carla piped up

"Good night Peter"

"Good night Mrs Connor"


	2. Chapter 2

Working from home was always a thrill it meant that Carla could have a nice relaxing day without bossing anyone around. She didn't mind bossing her workers around, it gave her a sense of confidence, power and authority which she thrived off and with endless mugs of coffee in her system sometimes it added to the jittery thrill of things. 

There were many bonuses about working from home. The place was silent and there was not general natter which meant that Carla could actually achieve double what she would usually do in her workplace. She also had the likes of her and Frank's waiting staff to hand her the freshly brewed coffee she drools over.

Today was no different. Carla was in the study as usual with her laptop and her computer blaring out the next month's expected profits; things were looking good but the only drawback with working from home is that she didn't have a personal assistant to sort out all her paperwork and as a result, her workspace was a mess. Carla was so wrapped up in her work she didn't see Peter place her freshly made coffee down on the desk.

"Mrs Connor" Peter states as Carla looks up from her papers "Sorry, I just thought I'd let you know I brought you your fresh coffee ground from the finest arabica beans"

"Oh thank you so much" she grins before groaning in annoyance "Why do I do this job?" she whines as Peter raises en eyebrow not knowing how to answer

"I do mine because I enjoy it and because I am good at it, it's the same for everyone isn't it?" Peter frowns not really sure if he should be answering back to his boss's wife but she smiles sweetly at him anyway which makes him feel relieved

"I guess, like...do you get those dreams where you wish you can do more with your life...where you wish you could do something else, like a childhood dream for instance?"

"Thinking about it, I dreamt of wanting to drive the biggest navy vessel but here I am working as your in-house security and servant, some things are just not meant to be"

“Oh, about that...I forgot to speak to Frank about getting you that weapon of choice" Carla says grabbing a post-it note and writing it down on it and sticking it to her computer screen

"You dont need to worry Mrs Connor. Especially if it adds more stress to your day, I wouldnt want that for you"

"Well that's very sweet of you Peter" Carla smiles having a look through her papers "Where the heck has it gone!? I had it a minute ago!"

"Where's what gone? Maybe I could help?" Peter offers as Carla bites her lip "What?"

"If you wouldnt mind?" she begs as Peter chuckles "If you could just hold these?" she suggests as Peter nods holding the papers "Then I can file these away" she murmurs placing another pile in the holder "Ok thanks Peter you're a lifesaver"

"Not a problem, you are paying me after all" he reminds her handing her the papers as she places them in the desk tidy 

"Right I think this might be a little more manageable. It's so much easier in the office when you have a PA who can organise them all but you get the general chatter off the workforce which isn't the exact conditions to get on and get things done so... I dont really know what the lesser of the two evils are?"

"I guess the more you get dont the easier the week becomes so I would suggest working from home" he laughs as Carla nods pulling a face 

"I think you might be right there" she nods sitting back down on her desk "Ah, the coffees now cold I dont suppose-"

"I could get you another one?" Peter finishes her sentence as Carla giggles at his prediction "Of course I will, black two sugars?"

"I should really be cutting down on the caffeine but yes black two sugars" she nods as Peter smiles heading over to the door to leave the room "Peter!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, I mean it"

"No problem now let me get you that coffee"

Peter returned with coffee and to top that off he placed a series of bourbons on the saucers as well. He even used Carla's favourite style of mug to get in her good books. She thanked him of course and he accepted her sincere apology before rejoining the staff back in the staff room until he was called out again for another errand. 

Frank arrived home armed with an arrangement of tropical flowers for his wife to be. He walked upstairs and into the study the extravagant arrangement catching Carla's eye and causing her to giggle in awe at Frank's advances. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips before sitting herself back down at the desk to take in the beautiful arrangement of flowers; pink lilies and an assortment of different coloured roses mixed in with the general foliage inserted between the flowers.

"These are stunning, they must have cost a bomb" she drools over them as Frank perches himself on her desk "Oh yes I remember what I was meant to tell you now or what you forgot to tell me?"

"Ey?" Frank frowns "I'm sorry I don't remember?"

"Peter? In-house security? Ring any bells...?"

"Oh yes, sorry love it slipped my mind" he apologises as Carla nods with her eyebrows raised "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No not at all, I just got a bit of a shock when I went downstairs in the middle of the night for a glass of water and Peter attempted to wield a chair on me...?"

"What did he hurt you? I'll flamin' kill him!" Frank shouts as Carla gets up and wraps her arms around his neck to stop his anger

"No he didn't" she replies pressing her forehead against his "It was quite comical, to be honest then he explained that he was in-house security" she replies gently and soothingly as Frank chuckles "I also think he deserves a proper weapon instead of using our fine dining chairs because they are really nice and I would hate for a burglars blood to be smeared on them" 

"Ok, I guess you're right" Frank nods slowly as Carla smiles "A dining chair though?" he chuckles as Carla laughs as well "That's rather odd why not use an ornament?"

"Oh who knows" Carla chuckles "I do know you should've told me about him being the security guard" she purrs pecking kisses all over Frank's face "That was very secretive of you I thought we shared everything and anything"

"We do" he stutters as Carla smiles "How about I make it up to you then?"

"Oh really?" she raises her eyebrows as Frank nods "And what does this making up involve?"

"Taking your personal shopper and Maria down to London for the day and splashing the cash?" he whispers as Carla's eyes light up "I'll even give you an unlimited budget for Louboutin's..."

"That sounds like bliss but do you really expect me to travel down there myself?" she flutters her eyelashes as Frank rolls his eyes grabbing the phone on the desk and ringing for Peter

"Peter...hi, I don't suppose you could come up here we need a word?...sure see you soon"

"Oh now you are intriguing me" she responds swaying her hips as she sits on her desk, her feet perched on the edge as she chews her pen seductively

"Mr Foster, Mrs Connor, you summoned me?" Peter smiles walking over to them after closing the door "What can I do for you?"

"Well I would like to treat Carla to a shopping trip down in London tomorrow and I was wondering if you could take her down there and look after her and Maria whilst they meet with our personal shopper?"

"I would be more than welcome to" he smiles, he was more than willing to do this as he enjoyed Carla's company "What time shall the car be leaving?"

"Around ten?" Frank questions glancing at Carla who was still chewing her pen "Ten will do mate"

"Well ten it is, I will look forward to accompanying you on this journey" he smiles before leaving the room

"Now can I have you all to myself?" she whispers as Frank nods letting her take his hand and lead her into the bedroom...


	3. Chapter 3

Wither her hair done courtesy of Maria and a black dress on teamed with her knee high louboutins Carlsa was ready to spend the day in london with her friend. She was determined to find some new outfits, dresses in particular and more shoes to add to her copious collction.

Peter was excited, he didnt know why but his wife Leanne was ultimately confused about his change of heart over his job. He knew there was something thrilling about the day's events, one, he had never been to London and two he would be in Carla's orbit, there was something about htis woman which struck him as having an innner vulnerablility and he had to question his bosses motives over her but he knew his life would not be worth living if he did question it. 

"Are you sure you're ok to go?" Carla laments taking in Maria's dishellved appearance; a common cold, her nose red and her eyes streaming

"I'll be fine" she sniffles as Carla folds her arms across her chest 

"You look like death warmed up" Carla remarks as Maria grumbles incoherantly "Right we're not going"

"Oh Carla" Maria whines watching as her friend cross her arms and shake her head "You go, i dont want to ruin this surprise Frank organised for you"

"It wont be fun on my own" she whines as Maria huffs in annoyance 

"Why havent you left yet?" Frank asks wrapping Carla in a hug "Poor Peter's probably annoyed at your indecisiveness"

"Trust me mate, our Lea is pretty bad" Peter jokes as Frank laughs "It's all part of the job"

"Why dont you go on your own Carla?" Frank suggests as Carla rolls her eyes in annoyance thinking it will be boring

"That's boring though Franky" Carla pouts her lips wrapping her armsa aorund his neck and peppering kisses all over his face "You could always come?"

"As much as i would love to see you try on slinky numbers, i have various meetings today as you know" 

"Oh please"

"You wont entirely be on your own, Peter can traipse around the shops for you to carry your bags, i know its not the most appealing thing for a man to do but it can be part of the job"

"A jobs a job" Peter chuckles as Carla sighs knowing Frank would not hear the end of it "I'm sure Frank would agree"

"I do" he confirms "So that's why you're going on your own"

"Fine, just for you" she coos planting another kiss on his lips as Frank rolls his eyes "Are you sure you dont want to come ,i could try some sexy things on for you, we could buy them then test them out"

"As tempting as it sounds i need to go to work, so Peter whisk her away down to London, I'll drop Maria back off at home" Frank suggests as Carla nods giving in to her fiances demands and getting in the car "Take care of her, Peter"

"I will" he confirms getting in the car as Carla groans in annoyance "Oh come on, you dont even need to carry your bags, look on the brightside" 

"I guess so" she grins "By the way, you can call me Carla, only around me mind you otherwise Frank will have your head chopped off"

"Sounds...violent" Peter pulls a face as Carla giggles "Anyway, let's head off and get you some new shoes-"

"Oi its not just shoes you know!" she exclaims "It could be dresses...tops...trousers-"

"All designer though" he remarks cheekily as Carla playfully punches him on the shoulder at him acccusing her of being a snob, well it wasnt exactly a lie

"You make me sound like a snob"

"Well i'm not going to say what i htink because i dont what you relaying back to Frank and me getting fired" Peter states as they leave their estate and head onto the main road "Now onwards to London"

It was a long drive, Carla fiddling with the music player in the car and causing Peter some annoyance. They joked and Carla poked fun in Peter's driving just for sheer entertainment. The traffic was atrocious and Carla was defnitely bored, she was the sort of person who liked to be doing things and having a proactive approach on life and if Peter could say he was annoyed he would but he always valued his job, he really did need the money to proviude for Leanne and Simon.

They arrived in London and Carla was straight down to Selfridges, Peter slacking behind but he had to keep up because of his predicament. She was gushing over dresses and Peter felt like he was just existing; she came across a series of black knee length dresses totalling almost three hundred quid each, she was contemplating her choices like she always did, it was much easier when Maria was here as she would nip all this indecisiveness in the bud. She really did have the need to ask for someones opinion, she didnt want to ask Peter's as it felt like she was betrayning Frank but there was something about it that she couldnt control; she asked him anyway.

"What do you think?" she hums holding it up against her body as Peter raises na eyeborws wondering why she was asking him as it felt like she was disobeying Frank and if he found out...Peter would be dead he was sure of it, his boss was fiercely protective of Carla

"Um it's good...nice" he coughs as Carla nods slowly "Frank would love it" 

"Yeah i know" Carla smiles lopsidedly beofre her eyes light up; a red dress, tight fitting, the delicate material causing her eyes to soften in major expectation, she needed that dress "Now this is my dress"

"Woah" Peter breathes out quietly barely audible and thank god Carla didnt hear "That does look good i'm sure it will suit you well and Frank will love it"

"Maybe" Carla nods heading over to the mirror and holding it up against her body causing a wolf whistle from Peter; he just couldnt resist, she wouldl ook amazing in that dress "You like what you see eh?" 

"You will look amazing, beautiful...i assure you" he promises as Carla nods handing the dress to him "So you're not going to try it on?" he asks trying not to seem too disappointed but Carla just smiles coyley at him

"Maybe...maybe not, what do you want me to do Peter?" she plays the game, the luring and the teasing, something she was trained to do by her partner

"Well it's entirely up to you Mrs Connor" Peter smirks somewhat suggestively as Carla bites her lip "I reckon you should find some more clothes, you've barely even placed that card anywhere near enough heat to even begin melting it"

"I guess Frank did order me to melt it"

"He did, so i think you should you wouldnt want to be punished now would you?" Peter replies as Carla shakes her head at the banter between them both; Peter didnt even realise Carla stand in front of him 

"Well let me tell you something Peter" Carla whispers suggestively; still playing the game "I think you and I both know that no matter how much i buy that card will not melt in my greedy little fingers"

"Oh really?" he breathes out "Well i suggest you heat things up a bit" he knew what she was doing, she was playing her tactiful plan, luring him into her web where she will strike and suck the life out of his, ooze the maximum amount of sexual attention out of him, he didnt want to fall for it but he couldnt help it she was just too alluring

"Me too" she whispers staring into his eyes, Peter heart beating in anticipation of what was to come next as he eyes light up "Sorry Peter, i've just spotted something that really appeals to me"

"Damn it Connor" he scolds himself as he watches her stroll over to a long evening dress; it had a metallic feel to it, grey and long, Carla was thinking about all sorts of possibilities wiht this dress, lavish evenings hosting dinner parties to evenings out with Frank, it was oh so tempting and the low back, that was the appeal, the more skin the better she was never one to cover up not on Frank's watch anyway

"Now, Peter" Carla starts as he looks nervous all of a sudden "What about this one?"

"It's nice" he nods as Carla rolls her eyes dramatically and scoffing in annoyance "Did i say summat wrong?"

"Is your vocabulary only made up of the words 'nice' and amazing'?" she restorts as Peter chuckles in response to her accusations; in all honesty he didnt know what to say in case he overstepped the mark and she relayed it back to Frank

"I dont want to say what i think, i do want to keep my job" he retorts as Carla rolls her eyes still holding the dress up 

"You think i'm giong to relay this back to Frank, trust me Peter i know better than to do that, i have to deal with his seething jealously enough on our joint business ventures...I'll tell you something though the making up afterwards..."

"So no Anne Summers for you?"

"Oh no, i want class, and plus i dont think Frank would appreciate you seeing possible negligées of mine" 

"Me neither" he chuckles wondering what the hell she was playing at 

"Now back to the dress, please" Carla glares at him wanting him to do his best "Now do your best" she shoves her hands containing the dress towards him 

"Well" he replies extra huskily "It's very dramatic if i do say myself, it has a certain vibe to it...maybe alluring and possibly seducing but i will tell you something Mrs Connor-"

"Carla" 

"That Frank will love this dress especially the low back, it's definitely one for a lavish dinner party" he responds biting his lip soon after as Carla nods impressed at his charm before handing it to him "So you're getting this one?"

"Indeed so" Carla smirks before glancing to her watch "Oh is that the time?" she chuckles in disbelief as Peter frowns in confusion "How about i treat you to a nice lunch Peter? It's the least i can do considering you're lugging around my bags of shopping for me"

"As long as it doesnt come out my wages" Peter responds as Carla smiles heading over to the chekout to pay for the outfits she wanted to buy, the shop assistant wrapping them up in tissue paper to protect them further before placing them in the bags and allowing Carla to pay 

"Five thousand?" Peter exclaims as Carla just shrugs in response letting him take the bags "You are one lucky lad y you know that?"

"I know" she beams before slinging her bag on her shoulders "Right, let's head off for some lunch, there's a nice posh little patisserie down the road if i remember rightly"

It was far from healthy but Carla decided that she should treat herself and who was to judge. She was sitting with her chocolate brownie and ice cream. The belgium chocolate oozing out of the bottom of the brownie causing her suspected delight along with the dollop of french ice cream, it was like a childs dream. Peter ordered a traidiciotnal bakewell slice causing Carla to raise her eyebrows knowing there were much better choices out there but Peter assured her that this was fine and that he prreferred t be traditional, she laughed at the simplicity of his allegations.

"I was meant to ask you something" Carla responds as Peter frowns watching the way her thuimb skimming across her lips gently to collect the residue of the belgium chocolate sauce which remained after her bite

"Oh and what's that?" Peter hums gently trying to not focus too much on her in case he started to lose his bearings "Nothing too rude i hope"

"Far from it" she kicks him gently under the table "Did Frank give yoou a weapon yet? We wouldnt want you getting indured would we...my personal shopper"

"He did, a lousy baton but what can i do eh? I guess i have the muscles to pull it off eh?"

"Oh very much so" she purrs as the waiter brings over a glass of champagne causing her to frowns knowing she didnt order it 

"From the man at the bar" the waiter states as Carla smirks winking at the guy who was scanning her body "You're welcome"

"Oh well tell him i say thank you" she purrs as the waiter nods leaving them to it, Peter staring lustfully at the glass, a sheen of sweat building on his forehead "Peter...are you ok?"

"Yeah" he nods slowly as Carla narrows her eyes in response "I'm just going to get some air"

"Wait" Carla frowns glancing to the wine glass "I can get you a glass and we can toast"

"No Carla" Peter shakes his head "I cant" he panics as Carla frowns in response grabbing his wrist, her slender fingers sealing around it causing him to be unable to move

"Sit down" she orders pointedly as Peter sighs knowing she was technically his boss "What's the matter?"

"I just...it's embarassing" he responds as Carla fornws as well as pulling the face "Plus you dont want to hear about my problems thats for Leanne and i'm sure Frank wouldnt be happy me offloading onto you"

"Well Frank wont know because i wont tell him" she responds as Peter bites his lip "Is it the drink?"

"Yeah" Peter nods dismissively as Carla hums gently downing the champagne "I have a bit of a problem....with drink...that is..."

"Oh" Carla glances down feeling guilty all of a sudden "Like you've had bad experiences or...?"

"I'm an alcoholic" he responds as Carla closes her eyes the guilt rushing through her veins "It's fine dont feel guilty about it i cant avoid it forever it's just some days are harder than others"

"I understabd, i'm so sorry if i would have known..."

2Dont punish yourself i should learn to control myself-"

"Oh no, you dont" she frets as Peter sighs hating her to feel like this, he was fond of her and didnt want to pressurise her "I just wonder how you cope with passing us wine and stuff back at the ranch"

"It's hard but Frank says i have to do it otherwise i wont get paid and if i get no money then i cant feed Leanne and Simon, i just need to suck it up-"

"No you shouldnt have to do that, you cant control your addiction it's essentially an illness and Frank shouldnt force you into that, no way" she shakes her head gesturing for the waiter to take the glass as it would help the situation they were currently in 

"You didnt have to do that" 

"I didm because i care, Peter" she takes his hand "Why didnt you kick up a fuss?"

"Why do you think?" he chuckles as Carla dips her head "I'm not trying to guilt trip but you know what Frank's like"

"I do" Carla responds with a shiver "I'm going to have a word dont worry-"

"No Carla" he begs as Carla sighs rolling her eyes "You cant do that otherwise he will have words with me you know what he's like"

"Frank will be supportive Peter" she responds as Peter shakes his head "Ok i wont say anything but please speak to me if you feel like you need to talk to someone or speak to Leanne, i would hate for you to regress"

"I know, let's just try not to think about it eh? The more i think about it the more i want to guzzle a bottle of Jack Daniels"

"Ok, yeah...sorry" she responds releasing her hand from his "Let's go and hit some more shops yeah?"

"Yeah i guess" he shrugs grabbing her bags as Carla grins grabbing her jacket and handbag "Where to next then?"

"Christian Louboutin..." she beams as Peter rolls his eyes "Oh come on a girl needs a new pair of shoes"

"What? To add to your hundreds of other pairs" Peter responds cheekily as Carla whacks him playfully on the chest "You lead the way..."

After about two hours searching for shoes, Carla came back with three shoe boxes her shop almost totally three grand causing Peter's eyes to widen. He could tell she was getting tired but Carla would not give in to tiredness and he himself was getting tired as well. 

It was nearing the evening and Carla promised Frank she would make it back that evening but in all honesty, they weren't going to, the traffic was horrendous going from Manchester to London and no doubt it would be awful going back so Carla rang Frank and said that she was going to stay overnight because it would be unfair on Peter to drive through the night as they were both exhausted, Frank wasnt happy as he would miss his most prized possession but he had to make do as she was right, he would hate Peter if they crashed or had an accident due to tiredness so he let her stay overnight.

Carla booked two rooms in one of London's finest hotels; five stars as well. Peter said that a regular Premier Inn would do him fine but Carla insisted he deserved to be treated after lugging around her bags all day and of course Peter thought this was overly generous of her but she just shrugged knowing this would barely even break the bank.

"I really dont deserve this Carla" Peter responds as Carla sighs rolling her eyes "Seriously I've never been to a place like this"

"Well here's your chance to experience the high life my friend" she grins as the bell boy takes her bags up to the room "I also cant wait to get these boots off as well not that I have the energy to"

"I'm sure you'll manage," Peter says as they enter the elevator and press the buttons to head up to the top floor where the most lavish rooms were

"Oh look" Carla smirks "Our rooms are directly next to each other" 

"Oh so they are" Peter chuckles swiping the keycard through the door to his room "Good night Carla"

"Good night Peter" she winks entering her room seeing her belongings already there causing a brief smile as she sits on the bed before groaning at the effort of taking her boots off, this would be hard it usually took two people "For god's sakes" she mutters stepping out of the room and knocking on Peter's door

"Yes?" he answers having unbuttoned his shirt halfway as Carla bites her lip "Sorry Carla, I should've redressed"

"It's ok" she hums glancing subconsciously over his figure "Anyway I was wondering if you could help me take my boots off, usually I would have Maria but..."

"Oh" Peter frowns as Carla bites her lip "Ok I guess I can?" he replies awkwardly as Carla leads him to her room and sits on the edge of the bed "I dont want to hurt you" he frets as Carla chuckles rolling her eyes

"Just pull them off Peter before I fall asleep on you" she yawns demandingly as Peter slides them off her with a lot of effort Carla looking up into his eyes as he stands up "Thank you, Peter"

"No problem" he responds as Carla reaches out to brush the back of her finger against his cheek; he didnt know if she was playing the game, that was a scary thought "Do you need help with anything else?"

"There is one thing" she replies as Peter nods frowning watching her stand up now very much smaller than him "Are you scared of me Peter?"

"No" he replies definitely "I'm not scared of your partner, however"

"I thought so," she remarks as Peter nods "Anyway, goodnight Peter, oh I almost forgot!"

"What's that then?" he grins with a shrug as Carla turns around causing him to bite his lip 

"The zip on me dress, I can't seem to undress" she brushes her slick black locks to the side as Peter stands behind her, his heart thumping as he shakily pulls the zip down, he decided to test the waters, test for that little game he knew she liked to play, he let his fingers glide over her spine as he did it "There is one thing we mustn't do, Peter"

"And what's that?" he murmurs as Carla turns around

"Tell Frank about this little rendezvous" she states as Peter nods as if it was obvious "We wouldnt want you getting fired would we now? And if he finds out your fingers have been in places where only he can touch...in the bedroom specifically...I dont think he would be impressed, would you?"

"No definitely not" Peter replies shaking his head and chewing his lip wondering what could come next "I dont fancy being beaten to a pulp"

"I dont fancy that for you either" Carla smirks "Anyway my bed is calling me"

"Mine too" Peter grins heading to the door "Goodnight Carla"

"Night, Peter"


	4. Chapter 4

The amazement of their evening in London struck Peter as being a lucky guy. He loved Leanne a lot but having the attention of a woman like Carla was something that did make his heart race. He was fond of their growing relationship and he pretty sure she was under those games he played so well. 

Peter got Carla home safely and Frank was very grateful as he had his trophy wife back. He tipped Peter for his efforts and essentially he felt guilty about taking it knowing he was flirting with his bosses wife but he took it anyway not to seem too suspicious as he was never one to refuse a tip.

Carla and Frank had a lovely day, Carla showed off all her outfits to her fiance and he was very impressed with her style choices and he thought he was very lucky. 

Living the life of luxury always had its downfall, the lavish dinner parties and one of those were occurring tonight. Carla usually didnt mind them and after the simplicity of spending time with Peter she wished she had a simple life like that instead of being in the limelight and the attraction of many leery businessmen.

"Which one should I wear?" she hums standing at her full-length mirror and raising two dressed in her hands; an emerald green sating evening dress with spaghetti strap sleeves or the burgundy red dress which she would usually team with dark red lipstick and dark makeup

"The emerald one" Frank nods as Peter enters the room with a tray containing two glasses of whiskey "Thank you, Peter"

"No problem" he nods leaving the room as Carla glances to the tray feeling immensely guilty at the fact Peter had to do that for them when it was clearly a struggle

"Why dont you wear that diamond necklace I got you as well?" Frank suggests as Carla frowns in confusion having no recollection of any diamond necklace

"Which one?" she narrows her eyes as Frank pulls out a rectangular box causing her eyes to light up

"This one" Frank suggests as Carla opens the box gingerly "Black diamonds, simple and elegant and to add some subtle bling to your dress"

"Oh Frank" she gasps as Frank smiles pinching the necklace at either end and pulling Carla's black locks out of the way as she holds them allowing him to fasten the necklace "Perfect"

"I love it" she purrs wrapping her arms around his neck "Let me make it up to you" she rests her forehead against his as Frank smirks shaking his head and taking the red dress into his hand and passing it to her 

"Get dressed the guests will be arriving soon" he rolls his eyes as Carla pouts her lip and heads into the bathroom to get dressed ready for another extensive night of schmoozing clients and leery businessmen...

The dinner party was in pulls swing, the candles were lit and the bubbles were flowing. Frank was talking business and Carla was just forced to sit there and take in all the looks and it really did make her feel uncomfortable and not like Frank's fiance. Being with Peter for that short time yesterday made her feel much more human than this situation she was in now, she was forced to paint on a smile and continue.

On the other hand, Peter was serving with his life Leanne, they had been passing around various glasses of champagne all evening which yet again made Carla feel very guilty but she knew that Peter would never let her hear the end of it if she told him how she felt and if by magic Peter sauntered over to Carla with another glass of champers.

"Hi" Carla smiles slightly as Peter smiles back at her "You're doing really well"

"Thank you" Peter responds as Carla smiles taking the glass from his hand "I'll get there"

"Yeah" Carla whispers gulping at the guy next to her eyeing her cleavage up "I hate this"

"I can tell" he smirks "We'll do a deal, if each of us can get through this then we have perfected the art of acting"

"Deal" she grins raising her glass to that before downing the glass "Get me another"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Mrs Connor"

"So what?" she shrugs "I'm only here for the visual appeal"

"Well, I guess if you feel like getting sloshed the entertainment factor may rise" Peter responds huskily as Carla smirks "How about I get you another glass?"

"Oh, would you kind sir?" Carla bites her lip as Peter grins heading off to pour her another glass

"Hey isn't that good Carla?" Frank nudges her as Carla smiles hazily through the alcohol rippling through her body 

"It's perfect" she nods as Frank smiles at her before frowning at how she didnt really have any input on the situation as Peter reappears with a glass and hands it to her causing her to smirk again

"I'm just going to powder my nose" Carla states as Frank nods more engrossed in business which warrants an eye roll from her as she saunters off to take a breather in the garden, the cool air helping to sober her up

"Hi" Peter smiles lighting a cigarette as Carla smiles slightly before frowning "It's my break, Leanne's taking over"

"Ah I see" Carla responds standing in front of him and shivering slightly due to the cold crisp air of the evening "Give us a drag"

"I didn't have you down as a smoker" he responds handing her the cigarette as Carla expertly takes a drag "I guess we all have our secrets"

"And one of those is me being out here with you whilst my fiance schmoozes clients" she shrugs "How our priorities change eh?"

"Well if you say so" Peter shrugs taking the cigarette of Carla and taking a drag as Carla smirks at him "How are you feeling drunk wise?"

"Me?" Carla rolls her eyes "Barely touched the sides, mate"

"Ah, so you're not a lightweight eh?"

"As if" she scoffs as Peter rolls his eyes "It must be difficult for you though?"

"How do you mean?" he frowns even though he knew exactly what she meant causing another funny expression from Carla

"With the drink?" Carla responds as if it was obvious "Come on what did you think I meant you idiot" she nudges him as Peter grins 

"Well you could've meant me carrying booze or wielding that baton at night or you couldnt even meant yesterday when we were playing that little game of yours" Peter responds as Carla blushes slightly knowing she was caught out

"Just harmless fun"

"Was it though?" Peter responds as Carla opens her mouth to speak before Frank interrupts them both "Hello Mr Foster, on a fag break if that's ok?"

"Yeah that's fine Peter" Frank reassures him as he glances at Carla "And what are you doing out here?"

"Getting some air, there's only so much you can take at all the sleazeballs in there looking at your wotsits Franky. Plus they're only for your benefit, remember?"

"Hmm and dont I know it" he smirks as Peter bites his lip knowing that Carla was very blind to Frank's sleaziness, he wanted to snap back but his job meant more

"So please can we call this function a failure so you can have a look at them," she says seductively as Peter grits his teeth in annoyance at her game playing and her conversation with sleazy Foster

"Oh now that does sound tempting" Frank nods as Carla smiles taking his hand and leading him back into the dining room ready to continue the rest of their evening leaving Peter to smile through gritted teeth as a result...

The dinner went as well as it could. Could it have been better? Absolutely but Carla and Frank both got what they wanted at the end of the day. Frank, showing off his business portfolio and making Carla play trophy wife and Carla, she got to wine and dine and have masculine attention even if it was sleazy businessmen. They tumbled into bed and put the world to rights but Carla just couldnt sleep, Frank was such a deep sleeper and she was starting to develop a headache due to all the wine she consumed at that dinner party. She decided to go downstairs and grab some water and she was shocked at what she saw.

"Peter?" Carla whispers placing her hand on his shoulder as he stared down a bottle of their finest champagne "Step away from the bottle eh?"

"I need a drink" he responds as Carla shakes her head "I've been dying for one all evening"

"I could tell" she response gently as Peter looks at her "You did so well I am so proud of you I know we're hardly friends or even know each other that well but I am so proud of you for getting through the evening"

"You shouldn't be"

"Well I am and you won't change the way I feel about it" she reassures him as Peter bites his lip "Remember we had a deal didnt we? For you to get through the evening and for you to ply me with drink, trust me if it makes you feel better now I am suffering a lot"

"No" he chuckles as Carla smiles slightly "I just want a taste like I can crave it and I need it"

"I understand" she reassures him "I really do get it but I need you to do something really brave for me?"

"What?"

"I need you to open this bottle" she passes him a corkscrew "And pour it down the sink" she guides him over to the sink as Peter shakes his head "Peter you need to do this to prove to yourself that you can do this that you can beat this addiction"

"I can't" 

"You can" she responds grabbing the corkscrew and placing it on the bottle "Open it otherwise I get Frank down here"

"That's blackmail"

"So what?" she scoffs as Peter lifts the cork out of the bottle "Good now pour"

"I just" Peter shakes his head as Carla places her hand on his as he looks into her eyes, her eyes staring back in confirmation of what she wanted him to do; Peter removed her hand from the top of his and poured the champagne down the sink "I can't believe I did that"

"You did" she confirms "And as a friend I am so proud of you, you're shaking" she laughs as Peter nods slowly "Feels good I bet?"

"Yeah it does" he confirms "Come here" he opens his arms causing her to fall into his embrace "You saved me tonight you know that?"

"Don't" she murmurs, it was weird she felt safe here, comforted by this man, she pulls away to look into his eyes as he leans forward to brush his lips against hers "No, no, no"

"Sorry" he groans "I'm so sorry I overstepped the mark and I'd understand if you want me sacked-"

"Peter, slow down" she chuckles slightly as Peter raises an eyebrow "It was just a mistake you were going through a tough time I'm not going to sack you"

"Sorry-"

"Stop saying sorry" she rolls her eyes "It was just a mistake"

"Ok, yeah" Peter nods convincingly even if he didnt think he himself was convinced that it was a mistake "I should get back to checking everything"

"Yeah you should"

"Alright well have a good night sleep" he nods as Carla smiles grabbing a glass and filling it with water before smiling sincerely at him and leaving the room but before she left she said,

"Peter" 

"Yeah?"

"If you need to talk to me, you know where I am, please don't struggle alone" she smiles as Peter nods "Now it's goodnight from me"

"Well, goodnight and thank you"


	5. Chapter 5

Lounging by the pool was something that Carla wished for, even more so since her and Franks' luxurious break away in the Maldives last year. The dreams were there and so was the reminiscing so Frank being the successful person he was had an indoor pool built just for Carla to relive these memories.

The pool was finished yesterday, the water was ready to go and Carla was ready to invite her girlfriends around for a soak. There was a jacuzzi and there was a sauna off to the side, she was definitely the definition of lucky.

"Hello" Carla grins letting Maria and Michelle into the house "And how is that handsome Irishman of yours?" 

"Oh, Ciaran?" Michelle rolls her eyes with a groan "He's desperate to get back sailing on the high seas" 

"Oh love" Carla pouts her lips "You can tell us all about it cant you when we lounge in front of that newly made pool"

"You are very lucky I must admit" Michelle grins as Carla nods leading them down the main corridor to the end and into the pool "Oh wow, this is very fancy"

"So" Carla states matter of factly "The room off to the left is where you can get changed and put your stuff, then next to that we have the sauna"

"A sauna?" Maria replies nodding her head impressed with the situation "You are very lucky-"

"Its about reliving memories as Franky likes to say" she replies wistfully as Maria giggle "Anyway we have the jacuzzi by the full-length bay windows"

"Oh this is very nice" Michelle nods glancing at Maria who giggles "So let us get ready and we can put this to use-"

"Ah!" Carla stops them both causing them to frown "You haven't seen what the roof can do"

"Ey?" Maria chuckles as Carla goes over to the control panel and operates the roof which slowly minimises to reveal the sky above "Oh very nice"

"Isn't it just" Carla nods as Maria grins "Now you can get ready as I've shown of practically everything"

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Michelle replies giddily heading into the changing rooms with Maria

"Hi" Peter smiles as Carla bites her lips "Look, I'm sorry about the night before-"

"Peter I said it's fine, it was a difficult time for you and I know you would never overstep the mark. It was just one of those things that just happened... the heat of the moment type thing"

"Yeah well, I do apologise" he smiles "Do you need me to get the sun loungers out?"

"Oh yes please" Carla nods watching Peter set up the sunloungers as she saunters off to get changed as well returning in a deep red bikini which showed off her assets rather nicely "Oh thank you, Peter"

"Not a problem" Peter nods as Maria and Michelle appear "Do any of you lovely ladies want a drink?"

"Oh margaritas would be lovely" Michelle confirms as Peter nods leaving the room before Carla had a chance to stop him knowing that it was difficult for him "Gosh he is fit!"

"Oh give over, he has a wife!" Carla chuckles as Michelle rolls her eyes "Come on then what's really going on with Ciaran..."

"Oh dont even get me started" Michelle drones laying her towel out on the sun lounger "He's been off with me lately because I won't agree to travel the high seas with him"

"Why does he want to leave?" Maria frowns "Surely sunny Manchester isn't too much of a bore?"

"Hilarious" Michelle scoffs "It's just that he's found this good job opportunity on a cruise ship being a chef, it's really good money and the appeal is there, isn't it? Hot weather, seeing new things...it's just a matter of time until he accepts"

"Why dont you go with him then?" Maria chuckles as Carla nods in agreement "If it's a once in a lifetime opportunity for him then it's going to be for you"

"I guess so" Michelle sighs "But I'll miss you all and all my other friends. It's a tough decision to just pack your bags and left just like that usually it takes meticulous planning, I just dont think I'm ready"

"You will never be ready" Carla states "Sometimes you just need to take a leap you never know it may be the best thing you've ever done"

"I guess so" Michelle muses "I'm suprised you're not against it?"

"Us?" Maria chuckles "We just want you to be happy don't we Car?"

"Exactly and you're currently moping around here feeling sorry for yourself. If being with you fella is going to make you happy then go for it we would hate to hold you back from your true happiness"

"Ok" Michelle smiles feeling a bit better now she had everyone's blessing "Ok let me go and ring him"

"Good girl" Carla grins as Peter walks over with a tray of margaritas and places them on the table "Oh thank you, Peter"

"No problem just give us a bell if you need anything else"

"Peter!" Maria calls as Peter hums "Are you still married?"

"Maria" Carla admonishes as Maria rolls her eyes in response as Peter chuckles "I apologise on her behalf"

"Yes I am, and I am very happy with Leanne" Peter confirms taking in Carla's body as she rolls her eyes "Anyway I must get on before Mrs Connor's fiance starts pecking my head-"

"Oh please call me Carla" she chuckles before realising her slipup causing Michelle and Maria to frown "Make sure he doesn't work you too hard"

"I will try" Peter confirms before leaving the room allowing them to get on with it

"Ey? You never let your workforce call you by your first name" Maria scoffs as Carla roll s her eyes 

"You're my workforce and I let you, sometimes it boosts staff morale if you let them" Carla shrugs as Michelle narrows her eyes full of suspicion 

"He is fit though" Michelle drools as Carla and Maria shoot her a confused look "That Leanne is one lucky lady"

"Hmm, I'll second that" Maria grins as Carla smiles slightly "Dont you have an opinion, Carla?"

"No" Carla shakes her head with a strained chuckle "My Franky is perfect for me, he treats me like a queen"

"Well buying you a pool is definitely the definition of that" Michelle nods picking up her glass "Cheers?"

"Cheers"

They spent a few more hours by the pool talking about their lives. Carla felt immensely awkward in Peter's company but right now she just had to it there and grit her teeth. Frank then came in saying that there was an emergency business meeting in London and that he didnt want to leave her, Carla persuaded him to go as it was obvious that he wanted to. He said that she could come along but Carla wasnt very keen on the situation. She decided she would just stay at home.

Their personal chef got her dinner then she decided she would have a night slobbing in front of the TV in their home cinema scoffing on chocolate. She was watching a variety of meals as well as having her servants bring stuff to her. Carla was a night owl and she fell asleep on the seat she was curled up on at around three am the next morning. She was later found by Peter.

"Carla?" Peter nudges her as she jumps "Sorry it's just that you didnt look very comfortable"

"Oh god, what time is it?"

"Around three, I was just doing the rounds of the house and I saw you here, I didnt want you to injure your back" he responds as Carla rubs her tired eyes

"Hmm" Carla yawns "Ugh I feel so awake now"

"Creeps up on you doesn't it?" Peter chuckles taking a seat next to her as Carla bites her lip "You don't need to feel guilty it was entirely my fault"

"Look, you're an attractive guy but I love Frank" Carla smiles "If I wasnt with him and you weren't with Leanne then yeah I'd give it a go, there is something there between us"

"Yeah" Peter hums as Carla smiles "Maybe one day eh?"

"Hm maybe" she smirks as Peter hums "So how are you?" she asks tentatively as Peter smiles 

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm getting used to being around alcohol again but you know how it is, things are just difficult you have your good days and your bad ones, y'know"

"I understand" she takes his hand as Peter nods "I'm going to head up and get ready for bed I dont suppose you could bring us up a glass of water?"

"Of course, you head up and I'll get what you need" Peter grins as Carla nods heading upstairs leaving Peter to grab her a glass of water before returning to the master bedroom and knocking on the door

"Come in" Carla smiles chucking on her robe as Peter smiles placing her glass of water on the bedside table "Oh thank you, Peter"

"Hey, it's what I'm paid to do" he grins as Carla smirks "I can leave you to it now if you want to get some rest?"

"I'm not really tired now, to be honest" she shrugs as Peter smiles "You could always keep me company I guess, you dont have to of course.."

"It's fine, we can just talk" Peter smiles as Carla grins patting the bed next to her watching Peter slide his shoes off and sit against the headboard with her "So then"

"What makes Leanne the one then, what's the key to a happy marriage?"

"Oh trying to get pointers are we?" Peter smirks as Carla nods "Well, we love each other and I guess that she supports me the best she can and having a supportive other half is very important"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Carla nods "I know Frank is the one"

"How so?"

"Well, he treats me like a queen he worships the ground I walk on and all that" she shrugs as Peter nods "Do you love Leanne?"

"Um" Peter falters, no one had ever asked him such a personal question "Yeah I would say so, she's a great friend, she supports me, she loves my son Simon-"

"Frank mentioned you had a son" Carla muses as Peter pulls out his phone and shows Carla a picture "Oh he's so cute"

"Yeah he's very cheeky-"

"Takes after you then"

"Hmm I guess" he pauses taking in Carla's features "Are you and Frank going to have kids at some point?"

"Kids?" Carla scoffs "Do you really see me as mother material...I dont..."

"I do actually, you were caring and considerate when it came to my drinking, you were supportive and thats what makes a good parent"

"I'm too selfish for kids" she chuckles as Peter nods "I love my body, I love my designer gear and I love flaunting the cash, kids are not part of the plan"

"What about Frank?" Peter presses as Carla smiles lopsidedly "Surely if he was the one you would want to have a child with him?"

"Yeah he wants them, he wants us to get married in a matter of weeks" Carla chuckles before sighing as Peter hums gently getting the feeling that she wasnt keen on a future with Frank

"You dont sound too keen for someone who's about to get married?" Peter smiles as Carla hums "And you say that Frank's the one-"

"Oh shut it" Carla scolds as Peter raises his eyebrows "You're right one to talk when you're saying Leanne is the one and you kissed me, you couldnt even blame the booze"

"I was just saying keep your hair on" he chuckles as Carla rolls her eyes "I guess we both have some decisions to make"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she laughs hoarsely as Peter shrugs "Go on do your worse"

"Well, I think you really need to think about what you're about to enter and I need to think about what I'm in because I think we're both genuinely unhappy but we're putting on a front-"

"Right" Carla nods "So what, you're saying we need to find our true loves? Well, let me tell you something darlin' I am in love, with Frank-"

"There's a difference between love and fond of, Carla" Peter replies as Carla scoffs "Is Frank your soul mate?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks incredulously standing up and pacing the room "You're pushing boundaries here"

"So?" he challenges her "You haven't answered my question"

"Well yes," she replies unconvincingly as Peter raises an eyebrow "No...I dont know everythings moving so fast"

"Let me tell you something" Peter whispers going to place his hands on the side of her arms "You are so supportive and you deserve a lot more than what Frank give you. You deserve proper love and someone who cares about your best interests"

"Frank does love me" Carla chuckles even though she was starting to doubt her relationship "He treats me very well"

"Does he?" Peter replies as Carla nods "He seems sleazy to me"

"All businessmen are like that" she states as Peter hums in response 

"Then why, at the business meal the other day, you were itching to get away from that then, you obviously hated playing the trophy wife"

"Frank knows that but we need the money-"

"Money doesn't make love"

"Oh you're doing my head in you are, I should tell you to get lost"

"But you won't" Peter responds curling a couple of his fingers and placing them under her chin so he could turn her face towards him "Look me in the eyes and tell me you love Frank"

"I-" she pauses as Peter cups her cheek "I dont know"

"Yes or no" Peter responds knowing she was starting to crack and feel under pressure "Come on Carla"

"I dont love Frank" she whispers before launching herself at Peter, her lips seeking out his as they moan into their kiss pulling at each other's clothes before pulling away to catch their breath "This is wrong"

"I'm not going to force you" he responds as Carla groans in annoyance "Carla, do you love me?"

"I dont know!" she cries as Peter holds her close "I feel like my heart has been ripped out and I was just in denial. I dont know Peter"

"Ok, calm down" he soothes her as she punches his chest in annoyance "It's ok"

"This is so confusing!" she exclaims as Peter wipes her tears "We shouldn't"

"Then we won't" Peter agrees as Carla nods biting her lip "Leave him, Carla"

"No!" she exclaims "I love him-"

"You just said that you didnt" he breaths out as Carla closes her eyes in annoyance "Do you want me to go?"

"No...I dont know" she responds as Peter hums slightly rolling his eyes as he was starting to get annoyed with her indecisiveness "Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"How do you know you love me?"

"Because I'm willing to admit it, because I'm willing to leave Leanne for you, I'm willing to sleep with you right now if you want and I'm willing to look after you and give you the love you deserve. You proved to me that you have the ability to care for me, that you have the ability to be around my addiction, not many people prove that, Leanne certainly didnt, she loves me for me and not my addiction whereas you? I think you love me for me and you love my addiction it's like having a third person in the marriage"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Being so nice" she muses "Why?"

"Because I love you, yeah we haven't really spent that much time together and you may think it's unjustifiable but i do love you"

"I think I love you too" Carla responds as Peter smiles "How have we gotten here ey?"

"I dont know" he chuckles as Carla smiles "Do you want me to leave to give you some time on your own?"

"No" she shakes her head cupping his face in her hands before kissing him and sliding her leg over his lap and straddling him as they continue to kiss, Carla moving her hand to undo the buttons on his shirt

"Your pace" he mumbles into her lips as Carla hums blindly undoing the buttons on his shirt as they continue to kiss, Peter resting his hands on the small of her back as she pulls the shirt off him

"This is so wrong" Carla chuckles as Peter smiles leaning in to kiss her again as he shifts her nightdress up and pulls it off her leaving her breasts to bounce free, Peter immediately moving his mouth to capture her nipple in his mouth "Oh god"

"You're stunning" he whispers as Carla smirks proudly to herself moving her hands to Peter's trousers as they kiss again; Carla undoing them causing him to lift her up and her to wrap her legs instinctively around his waist as he rids of his trousers

"Frank will kill you if he finds out-"

"Well he's not going to" Peter whispers kissing her neck "Stop worrying just relax" he murmurs pulling her thong down as she gasps in response before sitting up and pulling down Peter's boxers to reveal his dick which was slowly thickening; she takes it into her hand and squeezes it gently "Oh god, please"

"Hmm" Carla hums pausing her motions and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him before pulling him on top of her as they continue to kiss, Peter's cock resting on the slit of her pussy which causes a moan "There" she whispers raising her hips as Peter pushes into her 

"You're beautiful" Peter replies kissing the corner of her mouth as she moans at the feeling of him inside her; he begins to thrust 

"Oh Peter!" she moans as Peter groans at Carla pulling him in closer with her legs "Oh my god!" she screams as Peter kisses her causing her to reciprocate as he thrusts "Dont you dare slow down"

"I won't" Peter smirks thrusting into her wildly as Carla whimpers at the arousal he was creating causing her hand to snake down in between their bodies to stimulate her clit which brings her to the edge 

"Uh harder!" she cries arching her back off the bed as her body trembles profusely under his, her walls spasming eagerly around his cock causing him to grunt and thrust into her before releasing; both of their juices mingling together as Peter collapses onto Carla's sweaty body

"Hm," he mumbles kissing her on the lips as Carla slides out from under him "No regrets?"

"None at all"


	6. Chapter 6

Today was a bank holiday and both Frank and Carla were going to be spending it in each other's company. Frank had got their chef to cook them up a nice meal for a quiet little picnic in the garden. He was looking forward to spending some quality time with Carla but there was something that struck him as being odd and that was Carla was acting very uncomfortable around him. He hoped this bit of time together would bring them closer again.

Carla had her thoughts mainly consumed by Peter. They hadn't had a rematch and if Carla was honest she was thankful. She found herself comparing Peter to Frank though and it was starting to make her rather agitated and pick out things which Frank did in sex and compare them to what Peter did; ultimately it made her confused so in a way she was welcome about the picnic today as the distraction was something she needed.

"Oh this is very nice" Carla congratulates him as Frank grins grabbing the bouquet from the table; an arrangement of exotic flowers, roses, freesias and lilies, she was definitely the definition of lucky

"Well you deserve it" Frank responds as Carla grins "You take a seat then I'll get the chef to bring the food out"

"Oh what's on the menu today-"

"All your favourites" Frank cuts in as Carla claps her hands excitedly watching as Frank asks Peter to bring out the trays of food which "Peter's going to fetch all of it"

"He isn't a dog" Carla grins as Frank rolls his eyes "It's nice to have you all to myself for once"

"I agree" Frank nods "We haven't had much time together recently and it's about time I change that" 

"Oh, why do I sense something cringey and sentimental about to come-"

"It's far from it" Frank hands her an envelope as Carla frowns ripping it open "Elegant as ever"

"Hilarious" Carla shoots him a look which causes a brief laugh from him "I dont understand..."

"Well before Michelle heads off to sailing the high seas with Ciaran I thought you could take her and Maria wedding dress shopping" he smiles as Peter appears placing the trays down on the picnic rug as well as smirking at Carla who was trying her best to hide her secret night of passion with him "You dont sound too impressed"

"I am...I am" Carla confirms "Thank you this is lovely and I can't wait to marry you" she replies kissing Frank on the lips right in front of Peter who raises his eyebrows "This is lovely, Peter thank the chef for us yeah?"

"Of course, enjoy your picnic" Peter responds cooly before leaving them to it and watching from the sideline wishing that it was him and Carla sitting there together indulging in the worlds finest cuisine...

With the picnic over, Frank dragged Carla up to bed to make love to her, she found herself, yet again, comparing Frank to Peter. Peter took complete control of her body and made her feel so much more than Frank and this made her head just not in the right headspace for sex in general as she was getting obsessed with Peter. She knew it was bad, she was thinking of Peter during her time with Frank she wasnt thinking of him and she felt immensely guilty. A loyal person at heart, she felt so bad.

"You weren't into it that much" Frank whispers kissing Carla on the head as she hums "Is something bothering you?"

"What? No..." she trails off looking up at him "Why do you say that?"

"You weren't your usual cheery self" Frank responds as Carla frowns "I just thought that something was bothering you"

"Why would it be?" she hums as Frank sighs kissing her again as she moans into his kiss "Nothing's wrong Franky"

"I dont know, you've been acting weird since I came back from London" he responds sadly as Carla narrows her eyes in confusion "Look Carla, I understand that my life is hectic, I thought you were ok with that?"

"I am" she confirms "There's nothing wrong" she replies and it was obvious she was in denial

"Has someone said something? Is it something I've done?" he asks as Carla shakes her head "Then what is it and dont say you're being silly, I've seen the looks between you and Peter, has he done something?"

"No why would you think that? I just feel a bit insecure being here alone without you, with all these staff looking over me" she lies as Frank nods sadly "Dont blame yourself, blame me for being stupid"

"Look maybe I shouldn't keep going to these business functions overnight without you. Especially if you feel like this" he sighs as Carla bites her lip 

"You and I both know that there's going to be occasions where we can't help but be apart from each other" Carla whispers as Frank nods "I'll be fine, I promise"

"I also wanted to speak to you about after the wedding" Frank smirks as Carla smiles "As you know my parents are looking for, well you know, grandchildren"

"Right" Carla gulps, her heart racing knowing exactly what was coming "And?"

"I think we should start trying for a baby, dont you think it will be amazing to have half of you and half of me in this world, something that was created out of love?"

"Yeah" Carla nods, she felt trapped, she sighed wishing this was Peter but no it was Frank, she felt as if she owed it to him for sleeping with Peter "Ok let's do it"

"Really?!" Frank exclaims peppering kisses all over her face "Oh Carla, I'm so happy"

"Me too" she grits out "Anyway I feel like we should get ready for dinner?"

"Yeah me too and you need to come off your pill as well, we'll need to plan, I'm going to hire the best doctor" Frank rambles on at her as Carla nods in agreement "The future is looking bright"

Yeah, it is" Carla smiles chucking her clothes back on which were previously thrown around the room "I can't wait" she murmurs uncomfortably all she wanted to do right now was be with Peter...

They ate dinner and Frank was enthusing about the baby plans. Carla was forced to sit there through gritted teeth and agree to everything which he said which ranged from family planning, and having sex at the right times to get pregnant and coming off her precious pill which was there to prevent unwanted pregnancies she thought about the irony and everything seemed to be grating on her she was worried she would snap. Peter overheard all of this when pouring out the wine for all of them, he could tell Carla was finding this uncomfortable so Peter decided to help her out by 'accidentily' dropping the bottle of wine on the floor. Carla frowned until Peter shared a look with her which confirmed that he was helping her out; she was ever so thankful.

With the wine cleared up and Peter's job on the line no doubt, Carla and Frank escaped upstairs. Frank was raging about how his staff were the best and that Peter failed him, Carla calmed him down though and assured him that they all make mistakes and he shouldn't take it out on him, Frank was left to agree with her.

With Frank asleep beside her Carla couldnt help but think things through. She thought about how things could be different, but her thoughts constantly fell onto Peter which made her agitated and break out in a hot sweat; she needed to see him. Carla slid out of bed and slipped some flip flops on and made her way downstairs and into the study where Peter was scanning the CCTV. She knocked on the door and entered causing Peter to smile.

"Hi" she whispers as Peter smiles at her "I just wanted to say thank you for what happened at dinner...you didnt have to put your job on the line for me"

"I did" he confirms as Carla sighs "I did it for you because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable"

"Well thank you" she responds sincerely as Peter smiles walking over to her "I just hate talking about babies"

"Hm," Peter hums "Does he still want one then?"

"I felt guilty" she admits as Peter narrows his eyes "I felt guilty about what we did and I agreed to try for a baby-"

"You what?" Peter replies incredulously as Carla sighs chewing her lip "What happened to not wanting children?"

"I felt guilty" she sighs as Peter bites his lip feeling incredibly guilty "I felt this would make it up to him"

"Right but do you want a baby? Do you want to carry a baby for nine months? Do you want to deal with the sleepless nights and baby sick?"

"No" she shakes her head "But I know that I can manage a business and be a mum, it can't be that hard can it? Celebrities have done it and there are nannies-"

"Carla please dont do this if you're not happy with it" Peter responds sadly as Carla bites her lip trying to control the tears "You can be with me, just say the word"

"No" she shakes her head "It was a mistake what we did" 

"Carla, that was love, what you have with Frank isn't love" Peter places his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheek "I want you to be happy but this won't make you happy"

"I know it won't" Carla shakes her head "I know that but I have to do this"

"You dont ever have to do anything, you are allowed to have your own decisions in life, dont let a sleaze like Frank dictate your life" 

"I dont know what to do" she panics as Peter brings her in for a hug "Please tell me"

"I can't" Peter responds "It's your decision, but I'll be here waiting for whatever you decide" 

"Thank you" she replies cupping his face and kissing him on the lips passionately causing him to moan into her kiss and tug at the knot in her robe and lift her leg up and placing it on his hip as she nibbles on his lips "I'm addicted to you"

"It's because you love me" Peter whispers kissing her neck and pushing her against the wall causing her to throw her head back and let him plant kisses on her skin as her hands fall to his belt causing her to undo it blindly and pull the elastic of his boxers down and grabbing his dick

"I do" she murmurs "But I can't leave Frank" she whispers against his lips as Peter tugs at her thong causing her to gasp at the rough feeling of his fingers on her smooth and delicate skin

"Well I'll make you want to leave him" he smirks pushing into Carla as she whimpers "I wonder what Frank would say if he knew you were having passion with me?"

"Nothing" she grits out grinding her hips in circular motions "Because you would be dead"

"Well you only live once" Peter grunts as he begins to thrust into her causing little whimpers as he slams into her; Carla's body inching up the wall each time 

"Fuck!" she cries as Peter nips at her neck causing her to moan again "Harder!"

"Baby" he whispers as Carla rolls her hips frantically as Peter slams into her body repetitively "Come for me"

"Oh my god!" she screams as Peter covers her mouth to shut her up as she was being very loud, her back arching off the wall and Peter holding her trembling body as she reaches her orgasm, her hair sticking to her face as Peter continues to thrust into her

"I love you" he replies as the tears fall from Carla's face as he releases, both of their bodies falling to the ground in a heap as they cling onto each other 

"You're going to end me" she whispers as Peter chuckles "Every time I'm with Frank I think of you"

"It's ok" he reassures her wiping her tears "You're beautiful"

"I dont feel like it, I feel dirty" she responds sadly as Peter brings her in for a hug "We need to have a proper chat at some point"

"I agree, preferably in a public place where we can rip the clothes off each other's backs" Peter responds as Carla chuckles "I'll tell you what, there's a coffee shop around the corner from my dad's house, why dont we meet there?"

"Yeah?" Carla hums "I could say that I have a business meeting"

"Ok, then that's settled. You should get up before Frank realises you're gone, I'll delete the CCTV" Peter smiles pressing his lips to her forehead "Have a good night sleep, hopefully, you can now you're satisfied"

"Hilarious" Carla smiles standing up and smirking as she slides her thong back on "Goodnight Peter"

"Goodnight Carla"


	7. Chapter 7

With Frank being his usual demanding self, he ordered Peter to drive down to London with Michelle, Carla and Maria for the appointment at a top London wedding boutique. Carla was desperate to splash the cash although in a way it felt like blood money because if Frank found out about her and Peter then there would be blood on the kitchen tiles along with a trusty coffin.

The girls were talking animatedly, Carla was stuck in the front which made it awkward for Peter but she was mainly enthusing about wedding dresses. Peter was convinced that he knew every single type of material ranging from silk to satin then to lace, he was definitely dreading this, he couldnt complain though the money was good and by doing this he was waking it in.

They arrived in London around mid-day and the girls made their way to the wedding boutique whilst Peter entertained himself with the other shops picking some things up for Leanne and Simon. Carla and Michelle were gushing over various dresses which Carla was trying on and Maria being her stylist and hair person she was coming up with sketches depending on the dress Carla chose.

"Oh now that makes a statement" Michelle gasps as Maria looks up from her sketchbook and gasping in awe as well

"Oh my god, that is the one!" Maria beams getting up and taking a sketch of the dress "I could style your hair in a bun and curl your hair, oh it'll look so good!"

"Hmm" Carla hums looking in the mirror at the dress she was in; it was black, it had a sweetheart neckline and was a-line, the skirt had ruffles and they looked like curls, it was truly amazing

"So?" Michelle asks as Carla tilts her head to the die "Gosh you're so indecisive"

"Oi!" Clara exclaims as Michelle grins "I love it" she nods "Could I try with the veil?"

"Of course" the shop assistant smiles heading over to the veils and picking up the black one and placing it in Carla's hair which brought her to tears

"Oh wow, that's the one" Maria states as Carla nods "Here" she offers her a tissue which she wipes her eyes with "So?"

"Yeah, this is the one" Carla confirms as Maria smiles widely "Its the one!"

"Finally" Michelle groans "Now we can hit the town!"

"Yes!" Carla beams following the shop assistant into the changing room to change into her normal clothes "I'm actually looking forward to being a bride"

"Godo you deserve happiness" Michelle nods as Carla smiles before closing the curtain so she could get changed, allowing them all to go into town and get hammered...

As the minutes turned into hours Carla and her friends were definitely taking in the potent cocktails. It was obvious that they were probably going to end up staying in London for the night. Peter was watching them making sure that they were safe as that was his job to protect Carla and if it meant protecting Carla it meant protecting the people who she was with.

Carla was a very beautiful woman, she was flirting with all the men at the bar and playing her little games of seduction and all Peter could do is sit there and look through gritted teeth at the situation, he tried to contain his jealously but in a way stepping in really was the current appeal on the situation. It would be classed as protecting Carla, right?

"Oi!" Carla shrieks as Peter asks the man to leave her alone which he does "I was enjoying that!"

"I know you are but I'm under strict guidance from your fiance" Peter reminds her as she giggles wrapping her arms around his neck "Carla, we're in public"

"Sorry" she responds as Michelle peels her away "I need a drink-"

"I dont think that's a good idea" Peter responds as Carla chuckles in response, "I think you all need a lie down"

"Dont be such a party pooper!" Michelle beams drunkenly as well as slurring causing Peter to chuckle and take out his phone to ring Frank

"Carla!" Michelle points to the shots lined up on the bar "Two for you, two for me and two for Michelle"

"Oh goody!" Carla beans downing her shots as well as Michelle "Wooo!"

"Right" Peter approaches them "Franks phoned ahead to the hotel and booked us four rooms and says that you all need to sleep it off"

"Nooo!" Carla pouts her lips "We need more alcohol" 

"No, I don't think you do" Peter responds with a smile as Carla giggles fluttering her eyelashes "Right who's getting in the car first?"

"Oh me!" Maria gasps as Peter takes her by the arms "You are so fit!"

"Maria!" Carla admonishes drunkenly swaying with her shot glass clasped in her hand "Dont be flirting with Peter, he's taken!"

"Oh shut up Carla" Maria drones letting Peter escort her out of the bar and into the car "Oh thank you, Peter!"

"No problem" he chuckles locking the car before returning for Michelle and Carla "Can you two both walk?"

"Of course" Michelle grabs onto Peter's arm as they begin to walk, Carla following them and getting in the car 

"Gosh Frank is not going to be happy about the melted credit card" Peter chuckles strapping himself in "Right try not to be sick in the car"

"Oh, whatever Peter!" Michelle slurs as the car starts allowing Peter to drive them to the hotel...

Peter had the tedious task of getting everyone into their hotel rooms, he started off with Maria as she was the drunkest, he got her settled under the covers before returning for Michelle who wasnt as drunk but she was getting there, he also put her into bed before returning for Carla who was a bit stumbly but she was overall ok. He got her into her room and placed her in the armchair before making her a coffee.

"Drink" Peter responds handing her the mug as she grumbles "Drink it"

"Oh whatever" she mumbles drinking the liquid "Hot!"

"Well yes, it is coffee" Peter rolls his eyes causing Carla to smile and sip gently on her coffee "Did you pick out a dress?"

"Hm yes!" she grins grabbing her phone and showing him the picture "Do I look beautiful?" she slurs as Peter chuckles taking a look 

"You look amazing" Peter responds as Carla nods slowly "We still need to have that chat dont we?"

"Hm we do" she nods biting her lip rather cutely "But first I want to sleep"

"Ok, then I'll leave you to it" Peter replies getting ready to leave but Carla grabs his wrist "What?"

"Stay?" Carla smirks as Peter hums gently "Obviously I think I'm a bit far gone for sex..."

"I can hold you if that's what you want?" Peter offers as Carla nods dragging him into the bathroom as she takes all of her clothes off causing Peter to wrap his arms around her middle as she attempts to scrub off her makeup with water "You look beautiful"

"Hmm you dont look too bad yourself" she nods as Peter grins kissing her on the side of the head "We should go to bed"

"We should" he agrees taking her hand and leading her to the bed, the both of them climbing in and curling up next to each other ready to enjoy a night sleeping in each others company...

It was the next morning and Carla's throat was as dry as sandpaper. She needed water so she got up and headed to the minibar to pick up a bottle of water whilst she watched Peter slowly wake. Carla could tell the effect she was having on him as she walks around clad in her underwear. He was smirking at her and taking in her curves and her breasts along with her arse as well as the very suggestive lingerie she had on and it wasnt long before these thoughts caused him to moan.

"Are you ok there?" she murmurs suggestively as Peter grumbles "You look like you could do with some assistance"

"You could say that" he breaths out grabbing hold of his dick and dragging his hand from base to tip causing Carla to smirk "You look good"

"You dont look too bad yourself" she replies suggestively straddling his legs and gripping his dick "My head is banging though-"

"I heard sex is a great cure to a hangover" Peter moans as Carla squeezes his dick causing a gasp 

"Oh really?" she purrs as Peter sits up to remove her bra and take her thong off causing her to gasp as she kneels up and sinks down onto his dick "Oh god"

"Hmm" Peter moans as Carla bounces up and down on his dick frantically causing her to moan as her clit brushes the base of his penis, her hands in her hair as she rides him "Beautiful"

"Oh yeah!" she screams as Peter grips onto her hips, her legs trembling as she reaches her orgasm causing him to pick her up and turn her around so they swapped position allowing Peter to thrust into her "Oh Peter!"

"I love you so much" Peter response as Carla whimpers as her juices encase his dick 

"Harder!" she whimpers as Peter thrusts into her wildly as she grips onto the headboard "Yes!"

"Ugh!" he grunts causing him to release; Carla rocking her hips as her body trembles once more causing Peter to gently thrust and feel her orgasm again "You're so perfect-"

"Carla!" Michelle knocks on the door causing Peter to gulp as well as Carla

"Oh, fucking hell!" she hisses "How did she even know-"

"I left a note" Peter stresses as Carla shoots him a look "Get rid, I'll hide in the bathroom"

"Yeah" Carla nods chucking him his clothes as he scoots into the bathroom as she dressed quickly "Coming!"

"About time!" Michelle calls as Carla opens the door "Oh you dont look too good"

"Well yes I have the hangover from hell" she replies as Michelle nods "Anyway wheres Maria?"

"She's still asleep I gave her some aspirin she looked like she needed it" Michelle chuckles as Carla grins "Anyway we just want to get back home we were wondering if you knew where Peter was?"

"Oh no I haven't a clue" she mumbles "I'll give him a call why dont you have some breakfast downstairs?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan" Michelle confirms "You try and contact him and we'll eat"

"Yeah have a good time" Carla calls as Michelle walks down the corridor and into the elevator causing a sigh of relief from Carla as she shuts the door "You can come out"

"Hm," Peter responds appearing form the bathroom "This is too risky-"

"I agree"

"We should get you home" Peter confirms as Carla nods "It was fun but we really need to talk, like I said last night"

"Yeah, I guess so" Carla nods as Peter smiles "How about I book a restaurant in London again, no risk of Frank interrupting us, we can just talk if you can get the day off?"

"Yeah that sounds good" he confirms as Carla nods "Right I'll do that"

"Good" she nods "Let's just pretend this didnt happen for now and try to act normal"

"I totally agree" he nods "See ya downstairs then"

"Yeah see you"


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day of Carla and Peter's coffee. Carla booked a restaurant in London for them both after Peter told her that he would be off for the rest of the day. Frank was suspicious he had been ever since he came back from London and Carlabwas acting weird and now that she was swanning off for a business trip in London when all of her business was in manchester it really did strike him as odd.

Peter made his way down to London the night before and booked a hotel room, Carla was going to be making her way down the day after to meet up with him so they could talk. He was nervous about the outcome but he was ready to end it with Leanne if Carla finally came to her sense and let love rule out.

Carla was waking up beside Frank, he clung onto her body and it wasnt long before they were in a passionate and heated embrace. They then got ready for the day and Carla was very distance, she had been the last few days as her meeting with Peter was playing heavily on her mind. She said goodbye to Frank after having breakfast with him and made her way down to London.

She arrived at the hotel around mid-day. She was in her room with her holdall organising all of her clothes which were folded neatly away in the comfort of her suitcase. She decided to dress in a tight-fitting black dress and wear her knee-length boots and before long she was out looking for Peter.

"Hello" he muses as Carla jumps "Sorry I didnt mean to scare you"

"Sorry it's just Franks getting suspicious he knows I never come down here for business" she responds sadly as Peter nods "Let's just get talking yeah?"

"Sounds good to me" he nods opening the door and allowing her to go in and sit down at the table she reserved; they ordered food and a drink the both of them settling on a soft drink for personal reasons

"So where shall we begin?" Peter hums as Carla sighs "What are you going to do?"

"Me?" she scoffs "I haven't got a clue to be honest with you"

"What's your mind telling you to do?" he hums as Carla bites her lip guiltily "I'm guessing its saying to stay with Frank"

"Yeah, it is" she sighs "My hearts screaming out to go with you-"

"We could always run away?" he suggests as Carla frowns "I know it seems dramatic and almost movie-like but it could be the way forward"

"Maybe" she muses "What if it doesn't work though? What if Frank catches us and kills you?"

"He wouldnt kill me" Peter scoffs as Carla shoots him a look "He wouldnt..."

"Yeah I think he would, he would do anything to keep me and if that meant doing away with you then so be it, Peter"

"I dont believe you" Peter chuckles as Carla folds her arms and shakes her head knowing she was deadly serious, Frank was capable of anything

"Anyway if you're not going to believe me you'll soon find out for yourself"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he frowns as Carla sighs rubbing her forehead in exasperation "Does that mean you want to run?"

"What about your son?" Carla sighs as Peter bites his lip "He's not going to enjoy life on the run and Leanne, from what I've heard she adores him you can't take that away from them both"

"I can because he's mine, he's not hers she has no connection to him" Peter smiles as Carla sighs "Come on I know you want to be with me"

"I do" she agrees; it was true, she really did want to be with Peter, she loved him and she really did want to be with him "I just think it's too dangerous"

"Then call it off with Frank" Peter rolls his eyes as Carla shakes her head "What hold does he have over you?"

"He has a stake in my business-"

"You can start again, we can start again together, do something together" Peter suggests as Carla shakes her head "Oh come on, you want to be with me but you cant leave Frank we can't exactly have an open relationship or keep fucking behind each other's backs"

"I know" she snaps as Peter raises his eyebrows "I just dont know what to do"

"Follow your heart" Peter suggests, Carla sighs "You do realise I'll always be here to support you?"

"Will you though?" she hums as Peter frowns "If Frank gets hold of you, you're dead"

"Well if we run away he would never know, go under different names, it could be an adventure?"

"It does sound appealing" she admits "And I do want to be with you"

"So be with me, I dont really know what else you want me to say, I'm trying to help you make a decision but you're not helping yourself make the decision"

"I know" she sighs "I'm so confused, I love you so much"

"I love you too" Peter responds as Carla smiles "Please do what's right be happy Carla dont force yourself to be happy when you can have natural happiness with me"

"Ok" she nods "We'll run away"

"Seriously?" Peter frowns as Carla nods "Are you sure?"

"Peter" she takes his hands into hers "I want this, I want true all-consuming love"

"Ok" he nods "Me too"

"Right then I say let's pay for this and head off to my little five-star hotel room" she murmurs suggestively as Peter bites his lip as she beckons the waiter over to pay "Let's go" 

"You took the words right out of my mouth" he whispers taking her hand as she giggles, the both of them leaving the restaurant to go to Carla's hotel room, the only problem was that they didnt know they were being watched by none other than Frank Foster...

It was a tangle of limbs to the elevator and hot wet kisses. Carla and Peter were struggling to keep their hands off each other as they entered the elevator which led them up to Carla's hotel room. They were kissing and Carla wasnt surprised if they ended up having a quickie in the elevator at the rate they were going and as soon as they entered the room Carla had Peter pinned up against the wall as they pull at each other's clothes.

"Hmm ever since I saw you I wanted to rip that dress off you" Peter murmurs undoing the zip roughly as his fingers brush across the smooth skin of her back

"Oh really?" she purrs allowing it to fall to the fall as Peter grins taking in her very suggestive lingerie

"Anyone would think you planned this" Peter whispers fondling with her breasts through the lacy confinements of her bra "Mind you it's not like I'm complaining"

"Good" she murmurs tugging his shirt off his body and peppering kisses all over his chest as Peter rests his hands on her hips "Bed?"

"Oh definitely" he grins lifting her up causing her to instinctively wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him passionately as he places her on the bed to wait in trepidation as he removes his trousers and boxers

"Hmm I've missed this" she smirks taking his cock into her hands and poising it to her mouth as she sucks on the tip, massaging the underside of his dick as she slowly sinks down onto it

"Oh god!" he breaths out; his hand on her hair gently tugging at it 

"You like that?" she smirks as Peter nods; his mouth agape with pleasure as she continues her assault on his dick causing him to rock his hips gently before grunting and releasing into her causing her to swallow before her gag reflexes kick in

"Come here" he whispers unclasping her bra causing her breasts to fall free as he pushes her so she was lying under him, her legs wrapping around his waist "You're so beautiful and I can't believe you're mine"

"I can't believe I found someone who worships the ground I walk on" she murmurs as she feels Peter's rough fingers pull her thong off her body causing her to raise her hips in anticipation 

"I love you" he murmurs into her neck as he pushes into her slowly allowing her to feel all of him enter her inch by inch causing her to moan loudly and Peter to thrust

"Oh my god!" she screams as Peter pounds into her body, her breasts jiggling and her eyes close "I needed this"

"So did I" he whispers as he nips at her neck causing her to moan even louder and her back to arch of the bed "Come for me, come on"

"I love you" she stutters as she releases, her body trembling actively under his as well as tensing; her juices lubricating him as he speeds up to thrust into her spasming walls

"Oh god" he murmurs as Carla rolls her hips lazily whilst she came down from her high "I need you" he breaths out as he releases into her, his juices encasing her vagina causing her to moan slightly as his body falls onto hers

"I meant every word" she replies as Peter kisses her chest "I want to run away with you, I want to be happy"

"I know you do" he murmurs "I reckon we should do it as soon as possible"

"Me too" she whispers "But before we plan I just want to enjoy this moment"


	9. Chapter 9

Nger didnt even describe it, it couldnt. Frank did not know what to do he thought everything was perfect between them but at least now he had an explanation at why Carla was being so off with him. He hated Peter, he really did and he wanted to punish him for taking away the most precious thing he had, he was plotting as well as seething. He imagined all sorts of things. He imagined them in bed together making love and Peter touching places where only him and a few others had gone in the past. It sickened him. Peter Barlow was going to pay, he just didnt know how. He decided he would just go home and plot his revenge.

Carla was waking up beside Peter and she was ever so thankful for that. Their naked bodies were curled up together from the passion of the day before and during the night when all they seemed to do was have sex on and off, they were truly addictive to each other as well as feeling connected with the feelings that each of them resided.

"Morning" Carla responds stretching out beside Peter as he holds her close "Last night was amazing, having you all to myself"

"It was" he nods kissing her neck as she moans causing her to hook her leg over his hip and Peter to push into her "You are mine"

"And I'm glad to be" she kisses him fully on the lips as his hand rests on her hip and trails down to her folds causing her to moan loudly "Further"

"Someones very desperate aren't they" he replies reaching back to find her clit as she sighs lustfully in response as well as throwing her head back 

"Right there" she murmurs as Peter thrusts into her causing her to moan at the slow arousal he was creating; Carla's hands were in his hair tugging at it whilst she kisses him on the lips, their tongues sliding around each other

"I love you baby" Peter responds as Carla grumbles into his neck kissing the skin which was there as she rocks her hips into his thrusts "Hmm"

"I'm close" she murmurs as Peter thrusts into her causing a moan, his hand caressing her clit as her body tenses in his arms causing her to release "Uhh" she sighs as Peter kisses her neck as he continues to thrust gently into her, it was passionate and loving 

"I'm close" he murmurs as Carla nods kissing him again as their tongues swirl around his as he finally moans and releases, the both of them clinging onto each other "That was amazing"

"Hmm, just the way to start the morning" she whispers into his lips as they kiss again "Who needs breakfast eh?"

"Hmm I agree with that" Peter chuckles as Carla rests on his chest "So when are we running off into the sunset together?"

"I dont know" she mumbles as Peter kisses her forehead "It depends how quick you can get yourself sorted, there's only me remember?"

"I guess next week?" Peter murmurs as Carla nods kissing his chest "Next week then?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect" she muses as Peter laughs slightly "Where are we going to go?"

"Abroad?" he suggests as Carla's eyes light up "I can see you somewhere hot, Spain maybe? Sipping margaritas and sex on the beach-"

"Literally" she smirks causing Peter to laugh at her assumptions "I know you meant cocktails"

"Hmm you could have both" Peter whispers as Carla giggles "Soon our lives are going to change"

"For the better though?" she questions "Right?"

"For the better"

Carla and Peter got changed and parted ways after a long withdrawn goodbye. They were kissing and soon they eventually parted ways, they were just so in love. Carla drove back home and so did Peter the both of them were soon going to be united together as a couple and Carla couldnt wait. She arrived home to Franks watchful gaze, she immediately greeted him with a forced pretence and wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered kisses all over his face, he couldnt lie and say that he enjoyed her attention but then he realised it was all just an act.

"So what did you discuss on your business venture?" Frank asks as Leanne places a couple of coffees down on the coffee table for them both

"Well" Carla states "We were talking about lingerie as you know" she laughs slightly as Frank rolls her eyes "Seriously though I think they want to place an order"

"Oh, interesting" Frank nods as Carla smiles "Now that I have you all to myself how would you like to put our plans into action?"

"How do you mean?" Carla frowns as Frank leans in to kiss her "Oh I see" she muses "I guess we can have a little bit of fun"

"Oh yes" he nods taking her hand and leading her upstairs the both of them running into their bedroom "Come here you" he replies firmly grabbing her waist and shoving her up against the wall, his hands gripping her wrists, his nails digging into her skin

"Ow, you're hurting me Frank" Carla whimpers as she squirms to free her wrist "Frank!"

"What?" he whispers, "I thought you liked it rough"

"Not this rough" she replies as Frank lets go of her wrist "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks as Carla frowns not really knowing what was going on "Dont play dumb with me Carla!"

"What?" Carla frowns, her heart racing not knowing what to do "What's gotten into you?"

"We all know what's gotten into you, begins with P and ends in R" he snarls as Carla gulps the tears filling her eyes "Dont cry you bitch!"

"Oi!" she shouts as Frank grabs her wrist and pins her up against the wall by it "Let go of me!"

"Tell me what you did with that alchy Carla, I want to hear every detail!" he shouts as Carla's eyes widen in response to the searing pain through her arm 

"We did nothing-"

"Nothing! She lies again!" Frank exclaims pushing his knee into her stomach as she whimpers "You had sex with him"

"No, I didnt"

"You did, I saw you in London with him, I saw you and him kissing each other and I saw you go into that hotel" Frank sneers as Carla gulps in response "You are a slut"

"I love him" she dares to say as Frank's eyes widen "I love him, he's better man than you ever were!"

"Oh really?" he mocks sourly "I gave you the world Carla, I gave you the money I gave you the attention and then you sleep with an alchy, you bitch"

"Stop!" she whimpers as Frank presses his lips to hers, all she could do was beg, but then it happened, like a flash in front of her eyes and there it was Franks lifeless body on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his head, she didnt know where to look, at Frank or at Peter wielding his baton as he had just started his nightshift...


	10. Chapter 10

She didnt know what to think. She didnt know whether to be thankful and she didnt know whether to be scared shitless. She glances at Peter and gulped he was just as scared as she was, then Leanne entered having heard the commotion causing her to panic at Franks now dead body lying on the ground. 

Peter felt sickened, he actually killed a man, yes it was defending his lover who Frank was going to rape. He felt scared at the repercussion but Carla just took matters into her own hands and called the police herself, all Peter and Leanne could do was stare at Franks body.

The police arrived and they immediately took the baton which Peter used to club Frank around the head and put it in an evidence bag. They arrested Peter and questioned him as well as Leanne and Carla. They tended to Carla's wounds and then it was up to Carla to explain that she was shagging Leanne's man to her face in the police waiting room.

"I'm sorry it just happened"

"At least now I know why he went to London" she snipes back as Carla groans rubbing her wrists "Was he seriously going to rape you?"

"I dont know, Frank was unpredictable most of the time but this kills" she murmurs as Leanne sighs "This is all such a mess"

"Tell me about it" she shoots back as Peter appears "She's told me everything! How could you string me and Simon along!"

"Dont Leanne" Peter murmurs "Do you have the keys for the house? They want to check the CCTV"

"Oh ok" Carla whispers handing the keys to the officer "The gold one is for the front door the other is for all of the interior doors"

"Thank you" the officer nods as Carla smiles "You can't go back to the house tonight as it's a crime scene, you will be allowed to pack a bag and go to a hotel"

"Yeah thats fine" Carla nods as Peter brings her in for a hug "It's ok, I'm fine"

"You're not fine" Peter responds glancing at her wrist which was wrapped up in a bandage "He was going to rape you!"

"I know but he can't hurt me now!" she exclaims as Leanne storms out of the police station "Leanne!"

"Leave her" he whispers "I just want to hold you I want to be with you and I want to protect you"

"Are they charging you?" Carla asks as Peter shakes his head "So self-defence?"

"Yeah" he nods as Carla smiles widely "We can be happy now Carla, this is our future together we can make this work-"

"What about Leanne?"

"Who cares?" hew whispers kissing her on the lips "This is our future, we can make this work"

"Can we?" she replies, there was also a huge amount of doubt in her mind, could they really make this work and could they really make each other happy

"We can" Peter nods as Carla bites her lip "Come on baby, we're meant to be together, you and me"

"I know I just wish it was in happier circumstances" she smiles slightly kissing him on the lips "I dont really feel great so I just want to collect that bag and try to get some sleep"

"Oh ok," Peter nods "Do you want me to join you?"

"If you wouldnt mind?" she hums as Peter smiles slightly taking her hand, the both of them walking out of the police station ready to live a future together...

The thing is that something always had a habit of ruining that future. Carla and Peter were lying in each other's arms in their hotel room the day after Peter killed Frank. They hadn't moved a muscle and they were enjoying each others company. Carla wasnt feeling right, she didn't know if it was nerves but she snuck out of the hotel room and went to the chemist to pick up a pregnancy test. She arrived back at the hotel and went into the bathroom and took it, she just hoped it didnt turn out positive. She had her suspicions for a few days but she decided not to say anything and keep it to herself until she was sure.

"Carla?" Peter calls knocking on the door causing her to jump and drop the test on the floor "Are you ok?"

"Um" she falters as she clicks open the door causing him to enter as they stare down at the test which was on the floor "I just needed to be sure"

"Right" Peter nods as Carla chews her lip "So?"

"I dont know" she shrugs as Peter picks the test up causing him to sigh in response "What?"

"You're pregnant" he responds sadly as Carla brings a hand up to her mouth "I thought..."

"I came off my pill" she whispers as Peter tilts his head back in exasperation "I'm sorry"

"It's not that" Peter holds her close as they look at the word 'pregnant' written on the display window of the pregnancy test "Its the fact that we dont know who the dad is"

"Does it matter?" she asks looking up at Peter "I dont want to think about this right now"

"I understand" Peter nods as Carla smiles "But hey, it's amazing how one word can change your life isn't it?"

"The thought of something so simple changing your life forever" she murmurs as Peter nods "We will be ok? Won't we?"

"Either way, I'll be there because there's something that I've learnt and that is that the thing about love is that it overrules everything"

"I love you" she responds kissing him on the lips "I really love you"

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
